A Fanfic Within A Fanfic
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Yes fellow Fanfictioners, A fellow Aurthors fanfic is read by the Harry Potter group. Will they like it? Click on in and enjoy. They're waiting.


((Authors Note: There, finally. Here is a reading of another fanfic by Sammy Star. Check out the original, review it and continue to be awesome. Also, review this one))

Louisa was sitting at her desk, reading through the fanfiction site in an attempt to find a good one. Her messy hair was out and it looked like she needed some sleep. Truth was, she did. It was three in the morning and but she wasn't able to get away from the computer. Sometimes she did think she needed a life.

"You need a life mate" Stan Shunpike laughed as he sat on the edge of the desk to get Louisas attention. He liked to remind Louisa of her lack of life.

"Sod off" Harry barked back, appearing to Louisas side. "You're just jealous because it's not the 'Stan Shunpike Saga'. Louisa had just entered in the Harry Potter section one.

"Yeah, you didn't say anything when she was busy working on stories for us" Percy teased. "Shame we're not that popular" he pouted, wrapping his arms around Stans neck. Stan had to smirk and kiss his boyfriends lips. Well, he was right.

"That's because you two are disgusting" Fred and George moaned in unison, appearing on Louisas bed. Even Ron and Hermione that appeared next to Harry had to agree with that.

"Shut up, I reckon they're cute" Louisa insisted.

"Yes, but you also thought that…thing and I would make a hot couple for a while" Sirius grunted, remembering Louisas phase of him and Wormtail.

"I do, but it stops when he betrays you guys" she shrugged. Her eyes went back to looking for a good story.

"I suggest the third one down" Snape suggested, looking over Louisas shoulder.

United:Philosophor's Stone

_The struggles of a single mother, Lily Potter as she struggles to raise her two children, one of whom is chosen by a prophecy. Follow Harry and Alyssa Potter along with their friends on their journey and adventures at Hogwarts Year One._

It was quite obvious to why Snape requested the fanfic but it sounded interesting. So, Louisa opened it.

"Keron, can you read it to us?" Draco asked.

"Why can't you read yourself?" Hermione spat.

"Well, I can but I just love the sound of her voice" Draco said sarcastically. A few of the other charaters agreed with this and after much consideration, Louisa decided to read it for her 'friends'.

_**Author's Note: **__This is my first fanfiction ever. It is an alternate storyline of the Harry Potter series completely different to JKR's series, though some events may be similar. I haven't been able to find a DECENT betareader yet, so I decided to post this up anyway. Anyone reading this, if they're a betareader, then please PM me._

"What's a Betareader?" Ron asked, scratching his head as he attempted to think what the author was looking for. Even Louisa had to stop and wonder.

"Perhaps it's someone that beats people until they read the story" Fred suggested.

"You know, if you change the word slightly" George added.

"She could just use Crabbe and Goyle" Draco said. The others agree with him. At least they'll have some use. That was of course Hermione interrupted.

"A Betareader is someone who goes over the story before it's published. Makes sure there's no mistakes" she explained.

"Oh…then maybe not Crabbe and Goyle" Louisa laughed at this.

"Perhaps Ms. Keron would like a betareader as well" Severus snarled, stopping Louisas laugh. It was true though. Her stories would often contain many mistakes, like the ones you are currently reading.

"Well, maybe Professor Snape would like some shampoo" The other characters had to laugh. Louisa commenting on hair problems? Not that effective. Anyway, back to the story" she said, continuing the fanfic.

_**Chapter One: Attack on the Potters**_

_It was a dark stormy night, with pouring rain, and thunder crashing overhead._

_However, in the Potter household, a small family was left in fear for their lives. James and Lily sat inside Godric's Hollow with their two children, Harry and Alyssa Potter. No one knew the location of them, except one person, The Secret Keeper. At first, it had been James' best friend Sirius Black, but at the last minute, Sirius suggested a change to their mousy little friend, Peter Pettigrew_

"Since when do you have a sister Harry?" Draco asked, a little too keen on this idea.

"I seem to have a sister a lot" Harry muttered, more to himself. Usually the sister is a Mary Sue and would hook up with Draco. It was quite annoying. Then again, Draco would also sometimes have a sister which would hook up with Harry. Ron didn't like this though and Harry would constantly remind him that it was all made up. None of them were as adorable as Ron anyway.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had been best friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, almost like brothers even; never to be separated, and even after they graduated from school, they remained like that. However, soon Dumbledore brought to the Potters a prophecy about their son.._

"Which was a big mistake" Sirius grumbled, causing Remus to sigh. He has always remained bitter about their decision to still be friends with Wormtail.

_It was quickly discovered that there was a spy amongst their own, so upon Dumbledore's suggestion, they decided to gain protection by using the Fidelius Charm. Said charm would hide the family, only allowing the Secret Keeper to give away their location._

"Which is logical. An advanced spell as well. Good thing Dumbledore was there" Hermione started to ramble. She continued to explain the charm in further detail.

"We are all aware of the Fidelius Charm Ms. Granger. No one asked for your contribution. Five points from Gryffindor. This got Hermione to shut up. At least for the moment and this made Louisa smile. She wasn't too fond of Ms. Grangers know-it-all characteristics.

_James had initially chosen Sirius, mainly because he trusted his best friend more than anything. Sirius could have never been the spy. However, at the last minute, Sirius suggested the job of Secret Keeper should be changed to Peter._

Sirius was about to make another comment but a glare from Remus stopped any words from coming out. It was truly like Sirius was Remus' pet. Quite cute in one way.

_They say sometimes that one mistake can cost you your life; well, in this case, that saying came true._

"May I just say that THAT is incredibly clichéd" Draco laughed.

"That's the matter with really good lines. They just sound…overused?" Louisa replied, biting her lip. "I dunno.:"

_James and Lily believed that they were completely safe at Godric's Hollow. However, in dark times like these, you cannot even trust your closest friends._

_James was putting baby Harry to sleep when he heard a creak from downstairs. The parents looked at one another, fearing for their children's safety above their own. James handed Harry to Lily, who held him close._

_"It's probably nothing, but I'll go check it out." James told her. "If something does happen… stay inside and protect the kids no matter what Lils," James said, kissing her softly on the lips._

"This is actually starting to get intense" Percy said. Louisa and Stan had to agree with him.

_The redhead's eyes seemed to well up with tears, fearing for her husband's life. James looked away from her before heading downstairs. Lily held Harry close to her, hoping that she was just over reacting._

_'__Peter would never betray us... he's one of James' best friends!'__ she told herself._

_However, Lily did not have much time to think further of the situation before she heard a yell which was undoubtedly her husband's. She took a step back as the bedroom door flew open, and her emerald green eyes widened in fear. She held even close, as if he was her lifeline, and backed away as Voldemort stepped inside._

_Lily took a step back as her bedroom door flew open. Her green eyes seemed to widen. She held Harry close to her chest as if her life depended on it. Voldemort took a step forward._

"Well, it would have been my life, wouldn't it? If she just handed me over, she would still be alive, wouldn't she?" Harry asked, a little depressed. He hated how he was the reason for his parents death. Even if it was just his father in this fanfic.

_"I just want the boy. Your death has no value to me. Why die when you can go on living if you just hand me the boy?" Voldemort sneered and Lily glared, her eyes filled with fury. No fear was now present on her face, something which could be seen as a surprise since most cowered before Voldemort, but Lily Potter stood defiantly shielding her son from this monster of a man. Voldemort twirled his wand around for awhile before shooting the killing curse from the tip of his wand straight at Lily._

_At that moment, baby Harry had woken up and began crying. It seemed the curse shooting at Lily was stopped by what appeared to be a shield from the cries of an innocent baby. Instead, the curse was repelled on Voldemort hitting him abruptly in the chest. A wild scream came from the monstrous creature and he seemed to disappear._

"Aw, ittle wittle Potter crying like a baby" Draco laughed.

"Well, he was a baby" Louisa reminded Draco.

"A cute one with little dimples" Hermione teased, pinching Harrys cheek. Louisa rolled her eyes at the two. Ron was quite happy with it though. After all, he did agree with Hermione

_Lily shook, clearly still in shock from what had happened. Had her little baby been the one to defeat Voldemort and make him back off? But how could he? He was just a child. The redhead then felt something else and suddenly Severus Snape and Remus Lupin had appeared. Remus and Severus both rushed over to Lily._

For a moment, the group stopped and tried to figure out how the Snape and Lupin would arrive so quickly. Perhaps they were keeping an eye on the two, stalking them maybe?

"Well, Snape wouldn't have a problem with that" Fred explained. 20 points were taken from Gryffindor due to that remark. Sometimes the twins just needed to keep their mouth shut but that was never going to happen.

_"Remus...Sev...I'm sorry, Remus we thought you might have been the spy we're sorry. We made Sirius the Secret Keeper but he had it changed last minute to Peter as people wouldn't suspect him as much...I'm sorry. James...and myself we thought you might have been giving information about us...to You-Know-Who." Lily said tears streaming down her cheeks. A hurt expression seemed to cross Remus's face. How could James and Lily doubt him? He then shook that thought away, he was a werewolf and there had been a spy amongst them. But they hadn't been able to see who the real spy was._

"Looks like the author ships us" Remus laughed, grabbing Sirius' side. "Even though at the moment I thought you were a spy."

"But now you're not and we're all happy" George exclaimed.

"Well, except for Tonks" Louisa laughed. She did like Tonks but a straight pairing? No way.

_"Where's James?" Remus asked as Severus had moved to comfort Lily. Lily looked up and glanced outside. Remus glanced once at Harry and Alyssa before moving out the door not looking back at Lily, he needed to see if James was okay even if the other had doubted him. Remus deep inside had a gut feeling he wasn't but went downstairs anyway. When Remus saw his friend's lifeless, he felt tears beginning to roll down his cheek. There was a part of him that wanted to be angry at his friend for doubting him, but he knew he couldn't blame James. No one would have suspected...the rat. After all, Peter had always been the tag-along in the group, he had always been the one who worshipped James and Sirius, following them around everywhere. Remus heard footsteps turning around as he saw Lily coming, Severus wasn't with her and Remus guessed it was because after what had happened the young mother did not want her children to be left alone._

"Not a good idea author' Harry exclaimed, shaking his head. "Get that man away from us"

"I wasn't going to kill you" Snape sighed, annoyed how Potter always thought he was a bad guy. He was in love with Lily, did that mean nothing

_"I'm sorry Remus...I shouldn't have let him go...I should have stopped him." Lily said her voice shaky, it was clear by what had happened it had shaken her a fair deal and to be honest, he didn't blame her. Remus sighed, yes at first he had felt a bit resentful that James and Lily had doubted him but now that he deeply thought about it, he couldn't remain mad with his best friends. He hugged Lily in the way a brother would a sister._

"How on earth would a brother hug a sister?" Ron asked. Everytime he hugged Ginny it would end in pain for him. Ginny was just a tight hugger so he liked to avoid it as much as possible. He liked to stick to hugging Harry. Percy had hugged Ginny during her second year but after that, not much. He hated hugs and would only accept them from Stan.

"Well, it is a nice gesture" Percy said. "But you can't really just associate it with siblings, or lovers. It's just for people that they care about"

'Yeah, think about all the single child children reading this fanfic. They wouldn't know what its like" George added. It was true. Besides Louisa and the Weasleys, no one else in the room had a sibling so couldn't associate a hug with it.

"Low blow author" Hermione growled mockingly. She had to fight back laughing. After all, she longed for a sibling.

"But I had to" Remus remarked, defending himself. "You can see the pain she was in" Snape was also a little bitter about it. Just because he didn't get to hug her.

"_No, Lily, this isn't your fault. You and James protected your children with your own lives. Thanks to you both, Harry and Alyssa are alive. If it wasn't for the two of you, they wouldn't be here."_

_"Lily… that's not all that has happened." He admitted reluctantly. "Sirius was a traitor too. He killed twelve muggles using Dark Magic," Remus said in a somber tone._

_Lily's green eyes seemed to widen in shock, and she wasn't sure what to even think anymore. Even though the redhead was certain that the spy had been Peter, Sirius had... She had never imagined he would do this._

"I'm confused" Stan muttered, sitting back up.

"Wouldn't be the first time" the twins said, which caused them to be wacked by another pillow.

"What is it honey?" Percy asked, agitated by his brothers behavior.

"Why does Sirius killing the muggles have anything to do with traitors?" Sirius sighed and Remus allowed him to talk.

"Well, they thought I was on the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named side"

"Yes, but you didn't tell him where they were. Quite rude I reckon" Percy laughed.

"You reckon everything is rude"

"But it is"

_More tears began to prickle down the woman's cheeks. It felt like everything they had all fought so hard for was crashing down around her. If their own friends had turned their backs on them, then what could be expected of anyone else? Harry and Alyssa were innocent children; they had almost been killed in all this. Because of what? Because their parents' friends could not be trusted. Lily was brought out of these dark and gloomy thoughts by Remus' voice._

"But is voice is dark and gloomy" Ron teased. "That wouldn't help"

"Oh shut up Ron" Hermione insisted.

_"Lily, we need to see Dumbledore, to discuss some things and then find a more suitable home for you and the kids," Remus said gently._

_He was trying to compose himself, because he knew if James were still here, he would want his friend to remain strong. If not for himself, then for Lily's sake; he had to do this. Lily shakily nodded. Severus came down the stairs with the twins in his arms._

"You can actually hold onto two kids?" Louisa asked. She had always imagined Snape as scrawny and awful with kids. Perhaps not.

_"You go ahead, Lily. I'll watch the kids," Severus said, moving over and giving Lily a one-armed hug._

"With two babies in his arms?" Draco asked.

"I'm very strong" Snape shrugged. How dare Malfoy doubt his ability to carry two babies and hug someone.

_Lily took Remus' hand, trying to compose herself once more, as he apparated them to Hogsmeade. They began heading towards Hogwarts together, and when they arrived, it seemed that Dumbledore already knew that something wasn't right, as he was waiting for them expectantly._

"That was actually really good" Louisa stated first once she finished the chapter. There were a few nods of agreement from the fellow readers.

"Indeed, 100 points to Slytherin for this marvelous display of writing"

"But how do you know she's in Slytherin?" Harry asked, quite annoyed at his potions master.

"Well, I highly doubt any Gryffindor could write something up to this standard"


End file.
